


Candy Canes

by QueenMadds



Category: Criminal Minds (US TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Gender Changes, Attractive Spencer Reid, Candy Canes, Derek Morgan loves Spencer Reid, Fem! Spencer Reid, Female Spencer Reid - Freeform, Flirting, Genderbending, Humor, Implied Sexual Content, No Plot/Plotless, No Smut, Rule 63, Sexual Tension, Short, Short One Shot, Unresolved Sexual Tension, Wordcount: 100-500
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-09
Updated: 2021-01-09
Packaged: 2021-03-13 13:40:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 423
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28654386
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/QueenMadds/pseuds/QueenMadds
Summary: Sitting alone in the breakroom with Derek, Spencer enjoys a candy cane, much to the enjoyment of her boyfriend.
Relationships: Derek Morgan/Spencer Reid
Comments: 3
Kudos: 41





	Candy Canes

**Author's Note:**

> Just a quick disclaimer, I only write Female Spencer Reid because the idea of a genius FBI agent woman makes me smile.  
> I did not write her female to make this pairing straight, and the only reason I wrote her female for this short is because I was thinking of a different Female Spencer Reid fic I'm writing. lol. I literally wrote his on my phone on the bus so sorry for any mistakes.

Derek couldn’t stop staring at Spencer, her pink lips circled around the candy cane while looking at him through her thick eyelashes. They sat across from each other in the break room, just sitting in the comfortable silence that takes years to develop, years of friendship brought them that comfort and one year of dating deepened it beyond Derek’s wildest dreams.

Spencer’s lips form a smirk while that mouth sucks on the thin candy.

Derek can barely keep in his groan, Spencer is far too pretty and far too oblivious of that fact for him to handle, he’s not hard yet but as the red from the candy cane stains her lips red and she slowly takes more of it into her mouth, he doesn’t know how long that will be true.

Spencer’s hand reaches up and hooks one long finger around the U of the candy. Slowly she pulls the candy from her mouth lips still in that perfect O.

Derek shifts in his seat as more and more of the peppermint candy is revealed, it's longer than he expected. Derek thanks God that the breakroom is empty, there is no one here to notice his growing problem.

Finally, the tip is revealed and Spencer’s smile turns devious, the same smile she wears when she’s about to do something she knows will turn Derek on beyond belief.

Her lips part and her head raises to look him in the eye.

Her voice is sold, seductive, “I made a candy cane shank.”

“What? Oh my god pretty girl you are something else!” Derek can’t contain his surprise, his shock though quickly morphs into laughter, “Only you would basically seduce someone while making a candy cane shank!”

“What! I always do this, and I was not seducing you!”

“You might not have meant to but trust me, it was seductive.”

“You think everything I do is hot,” She laughs, eyes twinkling, voice deepening in an imitation of his voice.

“Not everything! Just a lot of things… why were you making a shank out of your candy cane anyways, pretty girl?”

“I always have, look! It’s sharp!” She exclaims before poking him in the hand.

“Ouch! That’s fucking sharp!”

“Told you so!”

“Okay, I get the message, no doubting the genius!”

Spencer just smiles

“But as soon as we get home… I’ll show you exactly what was going through my mind…” Her cheeks redden in a blush and her smile turns shy, but Derek can see the excitement in her eyes, he knows his girl.


End file.
